


An Omega’s True Mate

by TheKingofMyths



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is 16 and Thor is in his 30’s, Loki is a snow leopard, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Soulmates, Thor doesn’t knot and has a barbed penis, Thor is a tiger, Trans Character, Trans Loki (Marvel), Trans Male Character, inspired by the movie Extraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofMyths/pseuds/TheKingofMyths
Summary: Shapeshifters or “Shifters” are known for their abilities to switch their form between a human and an animal that is a member of the Canis genus, although a few rare individuals are born with the ability to turn into an animal from the Panthera genus.Shifters are then further broken down into three categories - Alpha, Beta and Omega.---Thor is an Alpha Panthera Shifter working as a mercenary and is hired by Thanos Titan, an international billionaire, to rescue his mate -an Omega named Loki- who was kidnapped by an infamous crime lord named the Grandmaster.But things are not as simple as they seem and upon meeting Loki, Thor's Alpha instincts go haywire and his priorities shift. He doesn't care about the job anymore. All he cares about is protecting this sweet little Omega, and to keep him safe, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91
Collections: Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	An Omega’s True Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my fic for the Thorki Baby Bang this year! It was just supposed to be an Extraction AU but it somehow got a mind of its own and became this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> (Art will be featured in the 3rd chapter ^^)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki the Omega Panthera Shifter

Loki didn't have a lot of memories of his mother, but the one that he remembered the most was when he would tell Loki about true mates.

Loki's mother always told him he was unique and special. That as an Omega, one day, Loki would meet his true mate; his other half, his soulmate, the one person in the world who would love him unconditionally. His Alpha who would protect him, keep him safe, and love and cherish him forever.

Loki's older brothers rolled their eyes whenever their mother told them about true mates, but Loki always listened intently, sitting on his mother's lap and staring up at him with wide eyes.

"When do you think I'll meet my true mate?" Loki asked him one day.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it will happen eventually," his mother said, "You'll meet them one day, Loki, I know it."

"But how will I know who my true mate is?" Loki asked.

His mother smiled down at him and simply said, "You'll just know."

It didn't make much sense to Loki at the time, but he believed his mother wholeheartedly and hoped he would be able to meet his true mate soon.

\---

Loki was ten years old when his mother died, leaving him in the care of his older twin brothers, Helblindi and Byleistr.

It was hard for the three brothers, but they managed and got through it together.

Loki was fifteen when he went into heat for the first time.

He spent over a week stuck in his room by himself, his entire body in pain and screaming at him, telling him to go find his Alpha - his true mate.

It was the worst experience Loki had ever gone through and he knew with certainty that he didn't want to go through his next heat without his Alpha.

His brothers had roughly the same idea because shortly after Loki's first heat, his older brothers began to discuss finding a proper mate for him.

"I already have a mate," Loki growled at them, when they told him about their plans.

"Yes, we know, your 'true mate'," Helblindi said, rolling his eyes, "You know those aren't real, right, Loki? That was just a stupid story mom would tell you to keep you amused."

"It's not stupid! It's real! My true mate is out there-" Loki started to argue when Byleistr cut him off, using a more gentle tone than Helblindi had.

"Loki, even if your true mate is real and alive, you can't spend your whole life hoping your perfect match is just going to show up one day. It's possible you'll spend your entire life and never even meet him."

"Especially since we live in the middle of nowhere," Helblindi added dryly.

He wasn't...wrong. The little cabin they lived in was way out in the wilderness. Humans didn't dare venture this deep and even other Shifters tended to live a little closer to civilization.

"It won't be so bad, Loki. I promise we'll find a good mate for you. Someone who will be able to take provide for you," Byleistr said and patted Loki's shoulder. "Maybe the person we chose might even be your true mate!"

Loki sighed and nodded, knowing he couldn't argue with them. It didn't matter what he said, they had already made up their minds.

Loki did try to be optimistic about it. Maybe being mated wouldn't be so bad! Maybe his brothers would let him at least have a little say in who his mate would be! Maybe his mate would be nice! Maybe he and his mate wouldn't love each other, but they could at least be friends!

But Loki's brothers didn't let him have a say in choosing his mate and instead chose one for him.

Thanos Titan.

That was his mate's name, and apparently he was a _very_ wealthy Alpha. A billionaire to be more precise.

(Loki just knew his brothers chose Thanos because he probably offered them the most money in exchange for Loki.)

Loki knew immediately that Thanos wasn't his true mate, but it didn't matter. Thanos would be his mate now and Loki would just have to learn to live with it.

Thanos owned a private island off the coast of Greece, which is where he brought Loki to after saying goodbye to his brothers.

The island was beautiful and the house built on it was humongous, probably ten times bigger than Loki’s little family cabin. The house would be a nice place to call his new “home”.

Thanos showed Loki around the island, introducing the staff working in and around the house, including the most important one of all.

"Loki, this is Balder Odinson. He's going to be your bodyguard and will watch over you while I'm gone," Thanos gestured to a tall handsome Alpha, who smiled down at Loki warmly.

Loki shyly smiled back.

\---

Being Thanos' mate wasn't _entirely_ bad.

It might have mostly been because he wasn't Thanos' mate _yet_. Loki's next heat wouldn't be for several more months, which meant Thanos couldn't place a bonding mark on Loki to claim him as his mate yet.

Thanos _could_ demand to have sex with Loki before his heat, but thankfully the Alpha didn't seem particularly interested in Loki. He didn't even spend most days on the island, maybe only visiting once every two weeks to check on Loki.

This left lots of opportunities for Balder and Loki to spend time together, to get to know each other a little more.

Balder was kind and was always nice to Loki, cracking jokes and trying to make him smile. He would ask Loki how he was doing throughout the day and always made sure Loki was fully comfortable on the island.

It was a sharp contrast to Thanos who did none of these things whenever he visited. He would make sure Loki was still being taken care of and would at most ask Loki if he felt any signs that he was going into heat soon.

It made Loki appreciate Balder even more.

As the next few months passed, they spent more and more time together and grew closer.

Loki considered Balder his best friend, which is why he was completely surprised when one night, while taking an evening stroll together on the island's beach, Balder leaned over to kiss Loki.

“Balder, what was that?” Loki could feel his face heating up as he realized what exactly had happened.

"I really like you, Loki and I needed you to know,” Balder admitted, a pink flush covering his own face, “And I wanted to ask...if you felt the same?”

Loki definitely felt _something_ towards Balder. The Alpha made Loki happy and he felt safe around him.

But did he love Balder? Could he imagine being Balder's mate?

Could Balder maybe be his true mate?

_"You'll just know."_

His mother's words echoed in his mind and he realized in that moment, that all the uncertainty he had concerning his feelings for Balder were answer enough.

Balder wasn't his true mate, but that didn't mean Loki still didn't care about him or wouldn't be willing to try a relationship with him.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Loki smiled and leaned up to press a kiss against Balder's cheek.

\---

For the next month or so they shared kisses in secret whenever they got the chance and were alone. Loki felt some guilt going behind Thanos back, but then Balder would kiss him and the guilt would be replaced by a soft warm feeling.

Balder and Loki were walking on the beach one day, much like they had the first time they kissed when Balder stopped and turned around to face Loki.

"Would you run away with me?"

"W-what do you mean?" Loki asked, startled by Balder's question.

Balder smiled and reached down, taking Loki's hands in his own, "Loki, I love you. I want to be with you - _truly_ be with you. But we can't do that as long as we stay here. So, let's run away together! Just the two of us!"

The thought of running away with Balder was definitely appealing to Loki. To be able to get off this island, to go exploring with Balder, maybe even find their own home...

But...

"But...what about Thanos?" Loki asked, "I still belong to him, Balder.”

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I've been thinking about it for a while now," Balder said and smiled down at Loki, "I'll take you away from here and we can be mates, I promise."

Loki smiled and leaned up to kiss Balder, "I know you will."

\---

Loki never did find out what Balder's plan had been because the next day Thanos arrived, and he was _furious_.

A member of the staff had caught Balder and Loki on their walk on the beach the day before and had immediately informed Thanos.

Loki wasn't sure what he expected Thanos to do, but it certainly wasn't what he did next.

"Balder Odinson, I challenge you to a Courting Duel," Thanos announced, glaring down at Balder.

Loki's eyes widened at the mention of the Duel and he glanced at Balder to see his reaction.

"I accept," Balder stated firmly, meeting Thanos’ gaze with his own.

\---

"Balder, you can't fight Thanos, Courting Duels are always to the death!" Loki cried, gripping the front of Balder's shirt in his fists.

Thanos had allowed them a few hours alone before the Duel and they'd somehow gravitated back towards the beach, like the always did.

"I know," Balder nodded and placed his hands over Loki's, "I know."

"Please, Balder, don't-"

"Loki, it's the only way. I can't back out of it now. I have to duel Thanos," Balder smiled down at Loki and pressed a brief kiss against his lips, "I promise I'll win, and afterwards, we can finally be together."

\---

Balder didn't win.

\---

If Loki's true mate did exist and was out there in the world somewhere, he hoped he never met them.

They were better off without Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Thor this chapter, but next one is all about him (and him meeting Loki)


End file.
